Love The Book
by ThenextBarbrasteissand
Summary: very loosly based on Percabeth


Ch.1

Claire Brooking,

New York, New York

1986

Clang! _There goes the dish stack_, I think. I carefully climb out of my bed, winding through the mess I had made last night after the party my friend Angie threw at MY house! My head starts to pound when I open the black and orange blinds to reveal the bright sunny day ahead of me. I must have consumed some alcohol last night; let the hangover begin. What happened last night? All I can remember is celebrating the New Year and Angie coming over with her cousin.

As I struggled down the stairs I find several strangers lying asleep with bathing suits on! I turn a corner revealing a tidy and neat kitchen well, other than the barfed-on-island it was. Then, I hear a rustle in the cabinet. I cautiously took a few steps toward it, grabbing a random girl's hockey stick. When I got to the cabinet door I observed a light on. Suddenly I hear a man's voice, "Dang it! Where's the stupid Pizza?!" After that the door opened revealing Angie's cousin, what was his name? Christopher? "Excuse me, but, what are you doing here? Uh, Sir?" I said quietly while he started to stare at me. "Do you realize what happened last night Claire?" He screeched even though his voice was rough the tone was like honey. It gave me a headache. Wait! What am I saying; I don't even know this guy. "No," I whisper, rubbing my temples. "Really, really Claire?" As soon as he said that it started to come back to me. A guy name Christian and me. Is this guy Christian? "Is your name Christian by chance?"

"Yep, the only sober person at the party last night" He said winking and I couldn't help but notice his stunning Green eyes against his tanned skin. I remember him now.

Last night, 11:20, Christian's point of view:

_This party is just all drunk people, lame! _Is all I could think. I was sitting on my cousin's hot friend's kitchen island waiting till Cousin Angie was done drinking. Boring right? That's what I thought until a girl a few inches taller than me wearing a blue strapless shirt and jeans stumbles up to me. Yep, she's drunk too. I could smell it on her breath. The girl with light brown hair tried to hug me, but, I quickly gripped her by the shoulders, feeling her smooth skin. She looked up at me closed her eyes and started to sway to the song that was playing; _Mr. Brightside_ by The Killers. This lady was so drunk. She started to talk to me though, incoherently. "What are you doing on MY Island" It sounded like she said while poking me in the chest. She swayed a little more slowly laying her head on my chest. Then the girl collapsed on me. At this point I just decided to take the young hostess to her bed and lay her down for a "nap". I slid off the Island and wrapped her up in my arms. She looked cute wrapped up in my arms. I'll admit I smiled a little.

After opening several doors to find only people making out I came to a door that looked okay enough. I knocked just to check, no one answered so the girl and me slipped in. It looked like her room, blue walls and a ceiling with white, puffy clouds painted on it. I set her down on the bed and started to look around. I found a photo frame with a picture of the girl and my cousin Angie. On the top of the frame in small letters were the words, "Claire & Angie". Oh, that's her name; Claire! "Mmmmmhmmm…" mumbled a small voice behind me. I glance over my shoulder and saw Claire looking at me with hazy eyes. She gestured for me to come closer, so I did. I took a seat on the edge of the lavender bed. She whispered something to me like, "You're kind of cute," I blushed a new shade of red and she smirked at me. Then, my stupid self kicked in and I half mumbled half shouted that she was pretty too.

She scooted closer to me; when I say close I mean like almost on my lap close! Maybe a little too close for a first meeting but, she was drunk so, whatever. I took in her features; she had kaleidoscope eyes; green then brown, then hazel. Her hair barely touched her shoulders; it _was_ light brown but, looking closely now I noticed the gold and silver highlights in it. Claire started to stare at me too. I could tell that she liked me for some interesting reason and I so wanted to find out.

I had to do it; Claire was just so beautiful; I leaned in and closed my eyes, I started to kiss her. A few seconds later she started to kiss back. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. She put her hands around my neck. I could taste beer on her. Other than that it was going pretty good.


End file.
